


drabbles! this time by me!

by tunny



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunny/pseuds/tunny
Summary: miscellaneous killjoy drabbles - requests are open !!!
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Show Pony/Dr. Death Defying (Danger Days), Blue/Red (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Jet Star (implied), Fun Ghoul/Mad Gear (one-sided), Party Poison/Show Pony (Danger Days), Val Velocity/Vinyl, Volume/Val Velocity, Volume/Val Velocity/Vinyl
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. celebrity crush (fun ghoul/mad gear)

Fun Ghoul was very obviously attracted to Mad Gear. It was almost like what you’d see on shows before the wars, where a teen girl would have a concerning amount of merch of her favorite bands or singers.

For about a year, Fun Ghoul basically followed Mad Gear’s gigs around the zones, memorizing every song he played until he could basically recite them in his sleep.

Until he met a curly haired beauty in the pit, who tangled a hand in his hair, and tore his gaze away from Mad Gear and onto them for the rest of the night.


	2. post-city lovebirds (blue/red)

The cracks on Red’s body never fully went away. That was alright to her and Blue. It was a memory of her character, a tribute to the shit the two of them went through to get here.

And being here was amazing. 

After Battery City fell, Blue managed to rebuild Red, and the two of them escaped out into the zones, to a tiny little clinic they fixed up. A droid-run facility for helping and fixing broken droids from the city. Near the clinic, they managed to build a little house. And there they laid, together and so in love.


	3. love deeper than a pit (cherri cola/show pony/dr d)

Show Pony was in the pit. Show Pony was always in the pit. They’d leave a kiss on Cherri’s cheek and one on Dr. Death’s forehead, and off they’d go, pushing their way to the center.

Cherri laughed, resting his head between Dr. Death’s knees. “These shows are quickly falling out of my favor.”

Dr. Death hummed in response, running his fingers gently through his hair. “No, you’re just impatient waiting for Pony to be done.”

Another laugh, and Cherri twisted himself slightly, looking up at Dr. Death with a grin. “What can I say? I love both of you.”


	4. ah. chicken. (val/vinyl)

Val crouched down to be eye level with the chickens, watching as Voodoo puffed herself up and squawked at the other chickens who even dared to spare a glance in her direction. A tinier squawk sounded from beneath her, followed by even tinier chirps. 

Val nodded and sat back on his heels. “I see,” he said, huffing out a laugh and shaking his head with a small smile. “Vinyl?” he called, not wanting to take his eyes off of Voodoo. After a moment, his husband crouched behind him, resting a hand on the small of his back. “Voodoo’s eggs hatched.”


	5. bread and tenderness - val (val/volume)

Volume huffs and wipes his hands on his apron, his purple hair, usually gelled up into liberty spikes, laying flat.

“This shit better end up tasting good,” Volume says, shaking his head as he closes the oven. Val grins from his spot on the counter, blowing a strand of hair out of his face and gesturing for Volume to come closer. Rolling his eyes, Volume took a step closer, close enough for Val to grab his collar and tug him in for a kiss. 

After a moment, they parted, and Volume grinned. “I guess it won’t taste better than you.”


	6. prison is actually mad gear's song (mad gear)

Mad Gear’s boots gave him about another six inches of height on top of the six feet and four inches he had. Needless to say, he was tall. But his height isn’t what helped him command the stage - his stage presence was all him. 

“They make me do push-ups in _drag_!” he croons, gripping to the mic stand like it’s his savior, thrusting his hips up against it and whining into the mic. He stomps as he screams the next line, and he loves how the crowd responds to his every move, like they’re puppets and he holds the strings.


	7. post-show makeout sessions (mad gear/someone)

He didn’t catch the person’s name. Names were a waste of words, a waste of time that could be spent kissing. The person was shorter than him - almost everybody but Jet Star was shorter than him - but that didn’t seem to deter them from gripping onto him and kissing him like they were dying of thirst and he was a stream of water. Their fists were balled into his jacket, holding him down to their height.

He broke off, grinning at the person’s lidded eyes and messy hair. “Guessin’ you liked the show?”

“Loved it,” they responded, “You’re fuckin’ shiny.”


	8. best friend antics (fun ghoul & party poison)

Fun Ghoul gave a shit-eating grin, gripping Poison by the hand and dragging them into his hiding place. “Ghoulie, what the fuck?” they asked, crouching down with him. “What are you hiding from?”

“Nothin’, just chillin’,” Fun Ghoul grinned, stretching out in the cramped space, and effectively trapping Poison between his legs with him, “Chillin’ with you.” 

Poison laughed, nipping at the ankle by their face, turning away from the light kick inflicted on them in response. “Don’t kick me!” Poison whined, swatting once more at Ghoul’s leg. He wouldn’t budge. They’d end up talking for hours - they always did.


	9. bug hunting (val/vinyl)

Vaya and Vamos were leaning on each other, whining as Vinyl showed them yet another bug he’d found. “I’m sure the bug is just so lovely, but I’m sweating through my pants,” Vaya complained. Vinyl frowned, raising his middle finger as the ladybug flew away.

“Vaya, c’mon,” Volume responded with a shake of his head, “Vinyl wanted to catch some bugs.”

Vinyl grinned as Vaya groaned, leaning on Vamos. He walked back over to where he had been, standing by Val as he attempted to swing his net at the butterflies. “Gently,” Vinyl whispered, voice coarse, “You’ll scare them off.”


	10. dress fittings (party poison, blue/red)

Red zipped her dress, smiling as Poison opened her eyes and looked into the mirror. “There you go! You look great.” Poison smiled, running her hands over the skirt and doing a quick little twirl. “If this one doesn’t fit, I’m sure me and Blue have more you can try.”

She smiled at her reflection, shaking her hair to that messy state that she loved.

“Pois!” Blue grinned as she returned, arms filled with hair curlers and makeup, “That looks great on you!” She sat herself on the bed she shared with her wife. “Now, sit, I’m doing your makeup.”


	11. crowded cuddles (volume/val/vinyl)

Val usually hated the feeling of being crowded with no escape. But it was different like this, sandwiched between the two men he loved. Vinyl held him from behind, face buried in his fading red hair, and Volume holding him from the front, lips open against his neck. Val let out a happy sigh, running his hands gently through Volume’s hair, the purple mop laying flat for once. 

Vinyl grunted from behind him, muscled arms pulling him in impossibly closer. Mostly asleep, Volume whined at the loss of contact and snuggled into Val. _This,_ Val thought, _he’d get used to._


	12. lipstick marks (show pony/party poison)

Pony’s hand rested on Poison’s thigh as they dragged the tube of lipstick over their lips. “There we go!” they said with a smile, recapping the lipstick and holding up a little hand held mirror they’d swiped weeks ago. “What do you think of the color?”

Poison tilted their head slightly, tapping their chin with their finger. “Shiny, but I think-” a mischievous grin crossed their face, and they leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Pony’s lips, “-you need some too.”

Pony laughed, setting the mirror to the side and patting Poison’s thigh. “I need another kiss for that.”


	13. morning cuddles (cherri cola/show pony)

Show Pony hummed a tune, leaning back and resting their head between Cherri’s knees. “Darlin’,” Cherri mumbled, running a hand through Show Pony’s hair, “We hafta get up at some point.” Nonetheless, he hooked his ankles and watched as Show Pony rested their cheek against his thigh.

“I know,” Show Pony responded, fingertips trailing over his calf. Cherri laughed, tugging playfully on their hair.

Neither of them got up to move. Cherri smiled as Show Pony left a quick kiss on his thigh. “You’re gonna make us lose our jobs, Pony Boy.”

“No I won’t, keep playing with my hair.”


	14. more morning cuddles (cherri cola/show pony)

They wake up together. It’s not unusual for them to wake up together, being married and all, but it is odd when you take into account that Show Pony was not there when Cherri fell asleep last night.

“Mornin’, love,” they say, their voice barely breaking a tired whisper as Cherri’s arms around their waist get the slightest bit tighter, “‘m sorry I was running so late last night.”

“It’s fine, darlin’,” Cherri responds, his hand falling to the small of Show Pony’s back, fingers tracing a small heart in the dip, “You’re here now. That’s what matters to me.”


	15. radio station love (cherri cola/doctor death defying)

Cherri is perched in his lap, and Doctor Death’s arms are securely around his waist. It’s a rare day when they’re both able to record in Doctor Death’s station and they’re making the most of it. Meaning, they’re as close to each other as they can be and still be able to comfortably record.

Cherri is reading one of his poems, broadcasting his talent out to the inhabitants of the zones. Usually, Doctor Death would be catching up on some stuff while listening, but instead, he just holds Cherri closer to him, and presses a soft kiss to his shoulder.


	16. fell in love at the rock show (party poison/show pony)

Poison doesn’t know the last time he’s seen Pony this… bouncy. They swapped their roller skates with a pair of combat boots for the show tonight, and Poison can’t help but stare at the way they move so effortlessly in the crowd. It’s a big crowd, and if not for the glittery makeup they’d applied together, Poison would’ve lost track of Pony a long time ago.

Pony nods his head to the music as they jump, their hair swaying as they move in time to the beat. The song is angry and violent, but all Poison can feel is love.


	17. in love and in death (vinyl/val velocity)

Vinyl’s shot. Vinyl’s shot, and Val doesn’t know what to do, because all the Dracs are dusted, but that usually means that everyone’s alright. Vinyl isn’t saying anything, but that’s normal.

Death is normal. Vaya and Vamos are fixing their clothes, and Vinyl is dying.

Val is crouched by his side, and Vinyl is dying. 

Vinyl turns his head, and it’s terrible, because he seems so weak. And Val doesn’t know what to do. Vinyl reaches for his hand, tears staining his cheeks. 

“I love you,” Vinyl whispers.

Death is the end to Val.

“I love you too,” he says.


	18. a proposal (cherri cola/doctor death defying)

Cherri is stretched out on his lawn chair, eyes closed as he takes sips from his soda every couple seconds. Doc is humming a tune and fanning himself with that feathery handheld fan he uses.

“Doc?” Cherri says, turning his head and opening his eyes a little to look at him. “Do you wanna get married?”

It seems to take him a moment to process, and he stops fanning himself, turning his head and laughing slightly. “Aren’t we basically married already?”

Cherri grins and closes his eyes again, shrugging slightly. “That a yes?”

Doc gives Cherri’s hand a squeeze. 

“Yes.”


End file.
